


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildo wands, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives, Slash, dildo, eighth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighth Year at Hogwarts seems to be going smoothly. The seventh years had been invited back and it seemed as though this would be the one trouble-less year. There was one, teeny-tiny problem. Harry Potter loved Draco Malfoy. Partway through the year, something extraordinary happened. Someone had managed to turn all of the eighth year boys wands, into dildos, vibrating dildos to be exact. And someone was taking the opportunity to mercilessly taunt Harry. Expect Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Ordinary Morning, Almost

**Disclaimer (for the whole story):** This is a work of fiction based on the characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, and various publishers. No money is being or is intended to be made off this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** During eighth year, all of the eighth year boy's wand inexplicably become dildos. Draco and Harry have feelings for each other and begin to take advantage of the opportunity to express them. HP/DM expect slash in later chapters.

 **Pairings:** HP/DM other side pairings

 **Rating:** M for sexual content and explicit language

 **Warnings:** None as of yet

 **Guide:** "Talk" _Thoughts_ **Author's Note**

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading my story! If you notice any spelling or grammatical errors, please PM me and I will fix them as soon as I can. Reviews are always appreciated! On with the story!

**\--------An Unexpected Turn of Events--------**

**\--------By: WhimsicallyWhimsical / Aza--------**

Draco woke up at five-thirty in the morning. He'd been doing it so long he never needed an alarm. Also, by vote, the only one allowed in the Slytherin's sixth year boy's dorms was the one that went off at seven for everyone. Theo, being Theo, woke up later and so was allowed an extra one after everyone else was awake.

He crept out of bed, still a tiny bit hard from the dream he'd had about Potter. Perfect Potter damn him. Every single night he dreamt about him. With his black curly hair that had probably never seen a comb never mind conditioner, and his bright green eyes that everyone said looked like his mother's. His olive skinned, quidditch honed body. Yes, Harry Potter was hot, there was no two ways about it.

Draco took off his pajamas, and stepped into the shower, making it as cold as possible. This had nothing to do with his disappearing erection and everything to do with the fact that he always took his showers freezing, good for the hair, better for the skin. Also it woke him up faster than coffee. A tea drinker like his mother to the end. He poured some tea tree scented shampoo into his palm and, with long, slender, pale fingers gently worked it through his luscious blond hair. After rinsing, Draco squeezed a generous amount of his favourite coconut conditioner into a cupped hand and left it to work its magic in his hair while he scrubbed down the rest of his body. The flat planes of his chest and stomach glistened with soap which slid down, collecting around his slim waist and bony hips. Draco rubbed his hard shoulders and spread the body wash down the rippling muscles of his back. A quick spread sufficed for his buttocks and down his scuplted legs. Another rinse and Draco stepped out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around his lower half and looked at his face in the mirror. Draco scowled and proceeded to brush his teeth, floss, and wash his face. His mother had always taught him that hygiene was important and he loved pleasing his mother. She would praise him, hug him, be a mother. A proper mother. Nothing like the way his father acted. The bastard had always told Draco he would grow up to be a Death Eater and was almost as cruel to him as he was to the house-elves. Draco sighed and began to style his hair, still moist having only been quickly towel dried since the shower. He combed through it slowly working his way up inch by golden inch, using an ivory comb his mother had bought him. Draco put the comb down and began using his fingers to gently tug the hair over to its correct place. Most pulled over to the left and the remaining portion went straight down the right. He coated his hands with his clear slick gel that smelled of apples and roses, working it through with great care, using extra on the back, and adding a slight curl to the very front.

It was almost seven by the time he got back to his dorm, Draco got dressed in black trousers, and a white button-up shirt. He pulled on his deep forest green, sleeveless jumper and looked around for his Slytherin tie. As he twisted he could feel his shirt shifting against his skin, pressed in by the tight jumper. The shirt suddenly felt too tight and Draco's mind crowded with images of Potter pulling it off over his head. Potter undoing each button. Potter kissing him, Draco's tongue in Potter's mouth, Potter's tongue in Draco's mouth, Potter popping open the button on his pants- Draco jerked himself out of his fantasies. The tie was in his hands and he wrapped it around his neck, pulling the ends through in a perfect knot. He strode the the wardrobe picking out his favorite set of robes, deep black and made of crushed velvet, they draped so nicely over his shoulders.

Draco found his school bag and checked to make sure he still had working ink and a good quill. He tossed in his charms essay that he had completed the night before and was just finishing grabbing everything else except his wand when the seven o'clock alarm went off. In the middle of the alarm, Draco heard a scream. A high-pitched, girlish scream that came from the bed if Blaise Zabini, right beside Draco. Other gasps and various sounds of horror, surprise and confusion ensued from around the room. The only silent bed was Theo's as he was still asleep and, having cast a silencing charm around his bed, could hear non of the ruckus going on around him.

Blaise ripped open his curtain, a horrified expression on his face. In his hand was a large red dildo. Draco raised a eyebrow and pursed thin lips. "Blaise, I know you're my best friend, and I know you do swing both ways, but can you at least keep your tools out of sight?" Blaise managed a slight smirk before a pained wince crossed his face. "It's not like you don't play for my team too Draco, even if you won't admit it. This, ah," he lifted the dildo, "is my wand. It appears to have been charmed, or transfigured, check yours." Draco scowled at the darker boy. "You don't have to announce  my sexuality to the whole dorm Blaise. And as for that monstrosity in your hand being your wand, unless wand is in some very large quotations I don't believe you. Mine, I assure you is as wand like as ever."

Blaise pointed his dildo at Draco, "Don't point it at me!" the smaller boy cried, "Keep it to yourself thank you very much!" The only response was a whispered spell and Draco's robes turned a shade of magenta pink. "Charming, so I suppose that really is your wand. Well have fun with that during transfigurations, I doubt McGonnagall will be at all amused at your handiwork. Unless you did it yourself in which case she might  she might actually be impressed."

"I didn't do it Draco," Blaise sighed, "I fell asleep with my wand in my hand and woke up with this! I can cast with it so it obviously is my wand. Speaking of which, where's yours?"

"Before you wreck my space," Draco said a little testily, "change my robes back will you?" Blaise rolled his eyes and muttered something else, again waving the red dildo at his friend. The robes turned back to their correct hue and the pale Malfoy walked around his bed to his nightstand.

Lying on it, next to a silver lamp with a green base, lay a purple dildo.

 **A/N:** So I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of An Unexpected Turn of Events! I don't know when I will be updating as school begins soon but I hope to update every two weeks or so.


	2. A Surprise That Went Down in History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POSTED EARLY TO CELEBRATE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER'S FIRST TIME AT HOGWARTS!   
> \-----  
> In this chapter: breakfast in the Great Hall, and History of Magic where some interesting things happen during a Slytherin and Gryffindor double class.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Rating:** M for sexual content and explicit language

**Guide:** "Talk" _Thoughts_ **Author's Note**

**A/N** : Posted early in celebration of James Sirius Potter's first day at Hogwarts!

**\--------An Unexpected Turn of Events--------**

**\--------By: WhimsicallyWhimsical / Aza--------**

 

Draco stared at the offending object and picked it up slowly. Blaise, right behind him let out a rolling laugh and had to sit down on Draco's bed holding his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes. "A dildo!" he choked out, "Draco Malfoy has a dildo for a wand!"

Draco spun around _levicorpus_ he thought, flicking his dildo, er, wand at Blaise. Blaise shrieked again and dropped his wand as he was hoisted into the air by his ankle. By now, everyone else in the dorm had gathered around to watch the show. A few were trying out spells with their dildo-wands. _Liberacorpus_ Draco thought, a few seconds after Blaise stopped laughing and started shouting, letting Blaise down to collapse on the bed.

It was now that the second alarm went off and almost every single student went over to Theo's bed to see his reaction to the dildos. The two boys of the silver trio stayed where they were. "Red and purple don't go so bad together," Blaise said, as he stripped off his pajamas. Draco murmured something as Blaise, clad in only his briefs, gathered clothes from around his bed. He got closed the curtains but kept talking. "I wonder what color Pansy got, probably yellow or something ridiculous."

"You know Blaise, if you and her weren't such good friends that statement would seem very perverted," Draco called out, "as soon as you're done, I want breakfast."

The two boys exited the dorm and made their way through the Slytherin common room to the door in the wall. They exited and walked quickly to the great hall. As always, Pansy was there before them, chatting with Millicent Bulstrode, whose friendship she had gained after the war. Draco looked sadly at Pansy. She was able to make friends with anyone she wanted, and was part of a massive girl's gossip chain that seemed to cross the entirety of Hogwarts regardless of house or age. Goyle hadn't returned to school, as he was in Azkaban for the crimes he committed during the war. Draco himself had only gotten of by Potter testifying for him, and Kingsley Shacklebolt taking on the roll of Minister for Magic. Crabbe was dead. Pansy and Blaise were the only friends he had left.

He shook off the thoughts and took his place beside Pansy, Blaise slid in beside him on the bench. Throughout the meal, Draco couldn't help but steal little glances at Potter, the way he laughed at something the Weasel said, or huffed at Granger presumably when she said something about homework. It was as if Draco was in his own world. A world where Harry Potter was the unreachable center of the universe.

Discretely, Blaise elbowed Draco and he looked up. "What colour is yours?" the dark-skinned boy was saying. Pansy looked confused, "My what?" she asked.

"Your wand," Draco said, as if it were obvious.

Pansy stared. "I don't know what your talking about. My wand is the same as ever," she drew it out and to both Draco and Blaise's great surprise, it was, or looked like, a wand. "Why do you ask?" Pansy questioned.

Draco turned red in the face but Blaise looked at him expectantly so he answered. "Um, all the boys wands in our dorm turned into, well, dildos." He glared at Blaise who only grinned back and then looked down at his shoes. Pansy held out a hand so Draco obliged and drew out his dildo-wand, placing it in her hand.

Pansy smothered a giggle. "Are you serious? This is really your wand?" "I hexed him with it," Draco said proudly, jerking his thumb at Blaise.

"And I'll get you back for that," his friend muttered.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to do that," Pansy smiled, "we have double History of Magic," she leaned to whisper into Draco's ear, "with the Gryffindors."

Blaise who had managed to hear everything, smirked, "That's right, he'll be so focused he won't notice anything. Don't worry though Draco, if you end up kissing Potter I promise I won't mess with you then. Draco rolled his eyes.

They walked together to History of Magic, entering the classroom in the midst of a large group of Slytherins and Gryffindors. They took a seat at one of the back tables. Draco noticed that Potter wasn't there, and as more and more people arrived, including Granger and the Weasel, he grew more and more worried. He came late, barely before Professor Binns floated in through the blackboard. He sat next to the Weasel and they chatted quietly While Binns droned on. 

Eventually, the Weasel fell asleep. Draco noticed, poking out of Potter's pocket, a green dildo. So he has one too, he thought. It didn't take Draco long to come up with a plan. Unfortunately, as he was about to start his plan, Binns asked him a question and when he opened his mouth to answer, Blaise shot a lip-locking jinx at him under the table.

Draco shrugged at Binns who looked very disapproving and returned to his droning lecture. Potter was one of the few still awake and turned around to look at Draco inquisitively. Draco stared back. A blank and impassive look on his face.

Potter turned back and Draco pulled out his dildo-wand. _Finite incantatem_! He thought as hard as he could, waving it over himself. He felt his lips unstick. Draco pointed his wand at the dildo in Harry's pocket muttering a spell, he created an invisible line between the two wands.

Slowly, Draco pulled back until the dildo came out of the pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't fall to the ground. Draco flicked his wand and it turned around he moved and it disappeared under the table.

A second later, Potter stiffened as the large green dildo poked at his own manhood. Draco wiggled his dildo-wand until Potter's actions made it clear that the dildo was touching the head of Potter's length. Draco pushed and pulled his dildo so it touched then left Potter's most sensitive area. Draco pulled so it was touching then began to swirl slightly so the dildo was stimulating him. Potter reached under the table to grab the dildo and Draco broke the connection.

 

**A/N:** Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed the little *scene* there even though it was short. Hoping to update in about two weeks! Have a nice day and don't forget to comment!!


	3. A not-so-CHARMing outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly what happens in charms class. Yeah, that's really it without spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

 **Rating:** M for sexual content and explicit language

 **Guide:** "Talk" _Thoughts_ **Author's Note**

 **A/N:** I know it's late, I am so so so sorry, school has its started and homework and stuff, ugh. It's a little shorter than usual but I didn't want to delay farther.

**\--------An Unexpected Turn of Events--------**

**\-------By: WhimsicallyWhimsical / Aza--------**

Harry felt the gentle nudging and teasing of something on his cock. When he could bear it no longer, he grasped the item. His hand closed around none other than his wand. Or what had been his wand which now appeared to be his wand shaped like a dildo.

Carefully making sure no one was looking, he drew out the dildo from under the desk and replaced it in his pocket. He noticed, in the back corner, that Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson were sharing some joke. Damn Malfoy looked hot with that smirk. Harry jerked upright. Did he seriously just think that? He shook his head. Binns's voice must be driving him mad.

Determined to make the most of the one History of Magic class he hadn't fallen asleep in and to take his mind off of the strangeness of the dildo, Harry sneakily pulled out his Transfiguration essay to work on under the table. He had barely begun to roll up his completed essay when Binns announced the end of class.

Harry shook Ron awake and headed for the door, hoping nothing strange would happen in Charms.

The trio of Ron, Harry, and Hermione shared a table during Charms as usual. Sheepishly, Ron and Harry pulled out their wands, though only after confirming that they were not the first to do so.

Professor Flitwick was already at his desk, poring over the textbook for the year. He looked up and glanced at the class. "Today," he began, "we will be practicing non-verbal instantaneous movement spells. As you know, the incantation is movere ilico, you all have a feather on your desks, on the count of three, verbally cast them towards me. Remember, flick and point!" Flitwick again surveyed the class; and, to Harry's great surprise, didn't notice the strange wands held by the boys. "Alright, one, two, three! Movere ilico!"

Most people's feathers had landed somewhere between their desks and the bin they were supposed to be in Hermione and Dean Thomas both had theirs land in the bin. Harry's had gone straight beneath Flitwick's desk, and Ron's feather was tickling Parvati on the nose.

The charms professor waited for the ruckus to calm down and waved his wand in a large sweep. The feathers drifted back to land on everyone's desks once more. "Well done!" he congratulated, "ten points to Gryffindor each for Mr Thomas and Ms Granger. Mr Finnegan, please demonstrate your best non-verbal instantaneous movement charm."

Seamus turned bright red as suddenly all the eyes in the room were concentrated on him. He lifted his dildo-wand and cleared his throat. Flitwick squinted at Seamus. "Hold up Mr Finnegan!" he squeaked, "that is not your wand." The class of Gryffindors burst into a kerfuffle of laughter, loud explanations and private conversations.

When Flitwick had finally got the class down to a suitable level, he turned back to Seamus, "Would you care to explain why, Mr Finnegan, you have brought an inappropriate object into my class instead of your wand?"

The Irish boy started to stutter, but when Dean took his hand under the table his voice became stronger. "I don't know," he told professor Flitwick quietly, "all the boys, when we woke up in the morning, had our wands turned into these. None of the girls though. And we don't know about other houses."

"Speak up, speak up!" Flitwick frowned grumpily, "I can't hear you and I expect your classmates can't either!"

Seamus began to shake slightly but seemed to calm as he leaned into Dean **(I've gone farther with the Deanmus than I have with the Drarry at this point....Whoops)** "It happened to all the boys, Professor Flitwick," he said, "at least in Gryffindor."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement along with several other boys. Flitwick, realizing this was not an elaborate practical joke, relaxed, "And when did this event occur Mr Finnegan?" he asked more gently, despite his stature, Flitwick was absolutely terrifying when he was angry.

"Sometime last night," Seamus informed him, "all our wands were normal yesterday, and this morning they were all," he gestured to the yellow sex toy, "like that."

Flitwick seemed to inspect Seamus and his wand for a moment before moving to flick his eyes over the rest of the class, pausing for a second at each boy in the room. He gave a sigh, which only intensified the awkward tension, "Mr Finnegan, may I have your wand please? It should be returned immediately after inspection."

Seamus, lifted the dildo by the base end and handed it to Flitwick. "Class dismissed!" the professor announced.

The Gryffindors filed out of the classroom chatting. "I wonder who did it." Ron mused.

"Whoever it was must have been very advanced," Hermione answered him, "I should like to know how, I don't know if a student could have done it but I don't think so. And I doubt it was a teacher."

Harry snickered, "I don't see Snape hexing all our wands into dildos, do you?"

"Only if it's punishment for the one he's got stuck up his arse," Ron replied, snorting in laughter.

"It's Professor Snape, Harry, and Ron you really ought to have some respect for him!"

"Respect!" Harry exploded, "Snape killed Dumbledore! And you tell me to respect him?" He stormed off, shaking in anger.

 **A/N:** I, once again am incredibly sorry about the lateness and the length but it seemed like a reasonable place to stop. I will get working on chapter 4 as soon as I can and will be trying my absolute best to get it out on time. Have a lovely day!


	4. A Tumble Downstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins, the reason you're reading this, (I assume) No, there is no smut (I like plot! And apparently parentheses) but there is fluff? Ish? Kinda? I guess? Anyway, stuff happens. As I finished this chapter about a week ago I don't really remember it and can't be bothered to read it as I have Sherlock to watch. If you'll excuse me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so evil because I know what's going to happen and your hearts will DIE. At least mine did while writing, but I am very easily...excitement-triggered shall we say.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Rating:**  M for sexual content and explicit language

**Guide:**  "Talk"  _Thoughts_   **Author's Note**

**A/N:** I feel so evil because I know what's going to happen and your hearts will DIE. At least mine did while writing, but I am very easily...excitement-triggered shall we say. 

 

**\--------An Unexpected Turn of Events--------**

**\--------By: WhimsicallyWhimsical / Aza--------**

 

Hermione stepped back as Harry screamed into her face. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over and pour down her cheeks. Ron pulled her over to the wall, and held her tightly around the shoulders while she sobbed. "It hurts," Hermione hiccuped, "everything still hurts from the war. It's all so much."

Ron mumbled something incoherent into her hair. Slowly, he extracted himself from her clutching embrace, "I have to go after him," he whispered to her. 

Hermione nodded, "I know you do, I'll be alright," she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "good luck finding him, who knows where he's run off to."

Ron gave her a last squeeze round the middle and kissed her softly, before walking, and then running, in the direction Harry had left. 

Harry wandered the lower halls of the castle, restless. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at Hermione. And Snape wasn't truly evil, but he couldn't forgive him. Couldn't forgive him for the pain he'd caused Neville, caused Hermione, hell, caused himself. But instead of containing himself, Harry taken the easy route, the liar's route, and blamed Snape for Dumbledore's death even as he, Harry, hurt Hermione. 

The corridor he was walking through suddenly flooded with students as teachers dismissed them. Harry, tucked away in an alcove watched them pass by on their way to whatever class they had next. 

He slipped out of the alcove, going the opposite direction as most of the students. He turned a corner and crashed into someone. Both of them sprawled on the cold stone floor. "Merlin," groaned an all-too-familiar voice, "couldn't you be more careful Potter?"

Harry froze in the middle of getting up, he was propped up on his elbows looking at Draco who had sat up and was rubbing the back of his head and wincing. "Malfoy?"

"Yes it's me you dimwit. Why are you down here anyway? Unless I'm sorely mistaken, transfiguration is up."

"How do you know my schedule?" Harry gaped.

Draco skirted the question, moving into a crouch to collect his belongings which had burst out of his bag. "Don't do that Potter!" he said, glancing over at him, "It makes you look like a fish." 

Harry closed his mouth rather indignantly. He wiggled himself up, and went over to help Draco clean up his stuff. Harry righted bottles, rolled up parchments, and collected quills. Beside him, Draco did the shame. Neither spoke. Harry contemplated the situation. Since the war, the Malfoy had been perfectly civil towards him, Ron and even Hermione. Ron still thought he was a git, and Hermione ignored him, but Malfoy had done nothing wrong. In fact he was, if one could say so, nice to Harry. 

Draco, somehow, managed to fit enormous amounts of things in his school bag. Harry had picked up at least eight bottles of ink and he had no idea how many pieces of parchment. Hell, he was pretty sure Draco had bundled away a set of robes! 

Warm skin brushed against his as Harry reached for a timetable lying on the floor. The touch jerked Harry out of his thoughts and he realized that both he and Malfoy were holding it. Harry let go, but not before he had seen what was written on it. 

"Malfoy," Harry said slowly, "why does your schedule say herbology when you're in the dungeons?" Draco looked at him. 

"Same reason you are I expect," the blonde replied, turning his face away.

When all of Draco's things had been put away, the two teenagers stood up. "Goodbye Potter," Malfoy said calmly. He started to walk away, in the direction he had been going before crashing into Harry. 

Harry stopped him as he passed by, grabbing his wrist. Draco turned around sharply. "It's Harry," he said, "call me Harry."

Draco looked at him appraisingly, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You, Harry, may call me Draco." Harry looked at Draco strangely. He was having the oddest sense of déjà vu.  Draco smirked. "I'd be careful if I were you, Harry," he said slowly. "Unless you're paying more attention you'll keep bumping into people."

Harry smiled, he knew what Draco was up to this time, and there was no malice behind his eyes. 

Green eyes met grey ones. Light and dark skin touched, hands shook. 

Draco had barely turned the next corner when Ron came running past Harry. He skidded to a stop and jogged back to Harry who seemed to have spaced out completely. "Mate," Ron said, "what's going on? Why'd you y-" Harry put a finger to his friend's lips. 

"I'll explain, Ron, just not here," Harry shushed. Together, Ron and Harry walked to the room of requirement. It took some effort not to be seen but the room was empty and provided a private place to talk. 

"I shouldn't have," was the first thing to come out of Harry's mouth as they each sat down in an armchair. Ron nodded.

"That's true. Why did you?"

Harry knuckled his forehead, where the scar was. "I don't know. I was angry. I-I didn't think." "It was easy," he continued quietly.

"You've got to apologize to her, mate."

"And I will, soon. Maybe tonight."

"Do it, you don't want her mad at you. And l don't want to be in the middle."

Harry brightened a little, "Well," he joked, "'Mione and I both have been, I think it's your turn now."

Ron gave what might have been an attempt at a smile before walking over to Harry. Ron pulled Harry up and they walked to Gryffindor tower where Hermione would be. 

Harry waited in a corner away from the hubbub or the middle while Ron went to find Hermione. Harry saw them as they walked down the stairs, Hermione holding on to Ron's arm. She seemed shaky and her eyes darted around the room as if searching for something. They pair made their way through the crowds to Harry. 

Hermione straightened up and made a clear effort to appear stronger. "I'm sorry," Harry professed, "K don't know why I yelled at you, I shouldn't have. I was angry and Hermione you're one of my best friends I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him, with a guarded gaze. "Forgiveness comes with time, Harry Potter," she whispered then spun on her heel and disappeared into the crowd. 

 

**A/N:** Woohoo! An interesting chapter that's actually posted on time! Well, tell me what you thought in the comments (psst! I do need ideas you know) and have a lovely day.  


	5. A Thought-Provoking Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's detention under Mcgonnagal for skipping class, and an interesting dream.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Rating:**  M for sexual content and explicit language

**Guide:**  "Talk"  _Thoughts_   **Author's Note**

**A/N:** I am so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to get this out I was having a ton of writer's block for about three weeks. Still I should have made an effort to get this out on time but ugh. I'm so so sorry and I'll try to be on time next chapter. 

**\--------An Unexpected Turn of Events--------**

**\--------By: WhimsicallyWhimsical / Aza--------**

Mcgonagall was, to no one's surprise, furious at Harry's missing class. She yelled at Harry for a full twenty minutes of her class before separating him from Ron and Hermione for the period. Ron tried to sneak over and sit with him but only earned them both detention. 

When the detention time came, Ron was sent off to help Filch scrub the stairs. A couple of sixth years had created a mudslide on one of the stairs leading away from the great hall and it had taken the teachers three days to figure out how to remove it. Even so, a layer of viscous, oily, sludge remained on the stairs making them dangerous. A second year Hufflepuff had already broken their arm trying to climb the stairs. While Ron trudged off, Mcgonagall gestured to the chair in front of her desk. 

"Sit down Potter," Harry sat, like the previous time he had sat here in trouble, Minerva pushed a garishly decorated Christmas tin towards him, "brownies," she told him. Harry took one and munched on it as quietly as he could. "Mr. Potter," Mcgonagall began, "you are aware, that although we have dealt with a war and you are in an extra year, normal school rules do apply?" Harry nodded. "Skipping classes is not acceptable Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.

"I will overlook your misdemeanors this time," Mcgonagall leaned forward. "Harry, could you tell me why you decided not to attend my class?"

Harry turned scarlet, "I-I yelled at one of my best friends," he whispered.

"I see. Ms. Granger, or Mr. Weasley?"

"Hermione."

Mcgonagall sat down heavily, "Oh dear, you are indeed in trouble." Harry nodded miserably and looked down at his toes.

"Harry," Mcgonagall began, "I know this will not sound appealing, at all, but we have a, um, a counselor from St. Mungo's coming in." 

Harry shot up, "I don't need counseling!" he said hotly.

"It's not particularly for you, but in the case of a post-war situation involving large numbers of underage people, it is necessary. I would like you to see her at some point."

Harry slumped down in his chair. 

"Just once Mr. Potter, like everyone else who was somehow involved."

"Yes Professor," Harry grumbled.

"Oh and Potter, you wouldn't happen to no anything about the situation with the wands would you?" Mcgonagall seemed to stare into Harry's eyes as if she could read the truth written in them. Harry felt as though if he had known something she would have known it immediately. 

Fortunately for him, Harry knew nothing of what had happened to the wands. He said so and the head of house sighed. "Off to bed now, and please do try to get some sleep."

Harry leaned in and his lips connected with the soft rose ones of Draco's. One of Harry's hands found its way to Draco's sharp hip; the other coming up to lie across his lower back. Draco let out a high pitched moan of neediness. The Malfoy's slender fingers slipped across to caress Harry's butt. Harry gripped the blonde by the shoulders and walked backwards with him; kissing him all the while. They reached the wall and Harry grew more aggressive. He pressed Draco against the wall, their chests meeting. Harry could feel the ragged movement of Draco's breathing against his own. Draco's hands wound into Harry's thick black hair and with a gasp he pulled away only to slam his lips back down. Draco flipped them over; pushing Harry into the wall. His tongue slipped into Harry's mouth, tasting and exploring. Harry sighed into the kiss, letting Draco take control.              

"Harry, Harry! HARRY! Wake up!" Ron stood over Harry's bed looking frantic. "What is it? I thought the dreams were over now that Voldemort is dead. You were moaning. You were moaning in your sleep; then you rolled over and practically attacked the blankets." 

Harry felt around for his glasses and stuffed them onto his face. "Nothing's the matter, Ron. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

Ron stared but trudged obligingly back to bed. The Weasley collapsed onto the soft mattress and was snoring softly within seconds. 

Harry lay awake looking at the ceiling above his bed. He wondered where the dream had come from. He didn't like Malfoy. While he didnt hate him anymore, and in fact found him to be quite reasonable to be around; and he suspected that would increase with their truce or whatever it was, he definitely did not like Malfoy. Draco. He corrected himself; it's Draco now. Draco appeared in his mind. A flushed flustered Draco right after crashing into harry. He was attractive -very attractive- Harry would give him that, but he wasnt attracted to him. Harry knew he was straight, it was clear given the people he had fallen in love with. Ginny, Cho, he'd even had a tiny bit of a crush on Luna. However that was not when he had asked her to the party. But Harry Potter was definitely not gay. Not one tiny bit homosexual. 

Granted there was that one short period in sixth year when Ron called Harry Malfoy-sexual but it wasn't because he liked him. Ron and Hermione didn't understand. Harry knew Malfoy was up to something and as it turn out he was right. He was not obsessed. No way. And even if he had been, it was two years ago. He wasn't anymore. That was it. Harry was straight and he had no problems or doubts about that whatsoever. 

  
**A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed that. I am so sorry it's not out on time I'll be starting the next chapter ASAP. Let me know any thoughts or suggestions in the comments and have a wonderful day!

**GIANT Thanks to:**

\- Not+Ur+Mum for the suggestion I hope you liked the little bit that was in here 

\- Dawn for all the encouragement and putting up with me as usual

\- Lady_Tragedy for the continued readership and support


	6. A Slytherin Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco deals with some frustration, without (too many) spells.

 

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1  
**Rating:**  M for sexual content and explicit language  
**Guide:**  "Talk"  _Thoughts_   **Author's Note**  
  
**A/N:** So sorry for the delay in updates, it accidentally got deleted and I had to type out the second half again. 

**\--------An Unexpected Turn of Events--------**

**\--------By: WhimsicallyWhimsical / Aza--------**

Draco wandered the halls of the castle for the rest of the period. He knew he wouldn't get into trouble for not being in class. It was a Slytherin sort of policy that among closely knit friends, you would lie for them as the need arised. Blaise had probably told Professor Sprout that he was in the hospital wing. Blaise, creative as he was, loved making up extravagant stories and then feeding them to his victims in such a way that they always believed him. It was fascinating really, except for the time Blaise tried it on him. Draco had resorted to asking Pansy if Blaise had really fucked half their year three weeks in. Blaise, for one, wasn't too picky about what was beneath the robes of his 'conquests'. Draco, however, had always been pretty sure he was straight. All his life, he could not remember ever having a crush on anyone. And then Potter. Perfect Potter. Swanned into Draco's life and just messed up everything. Draco just couldn't get the boy off his mind it was infuriating. And crashing into him the other day had simply sent Draco mad. Draco would never admit to a should that he'd had more than one silencioed wanking session after that. Potter just looked so appealing lying on the floor looking up at Draco through his long dark lashes. And Goddamn if the Indian boy didn't have the most fuckable mouth Draco had ever seen. Draco was getting hard just thinking about it.   
  
The blonde Malfoy checked there was no one around and pulled out his dildo-wand. _Tempus_ he thought. He still had more half an hour until his next class. Enough time for a wank. Draco ran up to the Slytherin dorms. He locked himself in the bathroom and shed his robes.   
  
Draco's pale cock stuck straight out. Blonde curls surrounded the erection. He stepped into the shower and on second though stepped out again. As a virgin Draco had never known what it felt like to be penetrated or to penetrate.   
  
Curiously he picked up his wand, now bright red and shaped like a dildo. He held it; turning it over on his hand it was the same length as his wand and, true to a penis, had an engorged head at one end. The other was flat and had little notches all the way around. Draco had never had anything in his arse and was curious about the feeling. Blaise kept telling him he needed to get laid but if potter was the one Draco wanted Draco suspected it would probably never happen.    
  
Draco slowly inserted his index finger into his anus. It was hot and wet. The very entrance felt like a tight rubber ring; stretching slightly even with the one finger. Beyond that there was just soft tissue. It wasn't hard to imagine what that tissue would feel like with a cock filling it up and thrusting. Draco had his finger in up to the second knuckle quite nicely when he remembered. Blaise apparently had done a good job of hammering the importance of cleaning and lubrication charms. Aiming his dildo at his general nether regions, Draco cast the appropriate spells. He slipped in two fingers. Sinking them in to the last knuckle and wiggling them around slightly. He suspected he could fit a third and so another finger made its way into Draco's tight pink arsehole. Draco began to stroke himself in unison with the thrusts of his fingers. He started with his fingers just barely ghosting over the skin and vein of his cock. Then added more pressure. When his thumb accidentally grazed the head of his penis Draco moaned softly. Draco slid his fingers out of his arsehole. If felt stretched and, well, tired. But he didn't know when again he would have the chance to try this. Draco picked up his dildo, with his other hand he spread himself open. He positioned the dildo at his entrance and pushed. It hurt. The head going in stretched Draco more than he had though it might. Along the shaft it was alright and he could feel it inside of him. Draco gentle slid in the dildo farther. Until he it was close to the farthest it would go. He shifted it slightly and trembled as it hit something.  _What was it called again?_ Draco recalled Blaise telling him about gay sex before and he'd mentioned this in passing.  _A prostate!_ Draco realized. He may have just found his own prostate with a wand shaped like a dildo.  _Just don't think any spells now_. He chuckled to himself. Draco gripped the dildo, pulling it out so that just the head remained inside, then shoved it back in. He could feel it's movement along that soft tissue he had felt. It filled him up and put lust in his belly. Draco imagined it was Harry standing behind him. Gripping Draco's shoulder and whispering in Draco's ear. Controlling the dildo from behind. _You love this don't you, little snake?_ The deep throaty voice of imagined Harry whispered. Draco whimpered.  _You're such a whore Draco. Such a little slut for anything, even a dildo. I bet you'd be even more of a slut for me little snake. Would you beg, Draco? Would you get down on your knees and suck my cock just so I would fuck you?_ Draco didn't know where the words of his imagined Harry were coming from. But they were heavy with lust and Draco wanted a touch on his cock. He was still pumping the dildo in his anus so he switch that to his right hand to use his dominant left to touch himself.  _Oh no little snake. I have certainly not allowed that._ Draco froze and lowered his hand.  _Am I taking orders from an imagined person?_  He wondered. He didn't quite know how but he had stopped moving the dildo and it now rested with just the head inside him.  _I bet you want it all little snake._ The sinuous voice of imagined-Harry said.  _Can you take it? Can you let it fill you up until you burst? Go on little snake. Go ahead and try._ Draco gripped the flat end of the dildo. The end with the notched. He pushed the dildo in as far as it could possible go. About nine of the ten inches. Yet as he pushed, he also twisted. The end of the dildo moved, twisted and it came alive inside him. The dildo was not merely that. It was also, a vibrator. The sudden stimulation made Draco cry out. The blonde boy stroked his cock faster and faster as the pleasure built up and when he came he rode the high for a few short seconds and then slipped down the shower wall. Exhausted, he pulled out the dildo and after a little fiddling, twisted it to off.   
Draco stood on shaking legs and turned on the shower. Cold. As always.   
The fake Harry had faded away but Draco could still imagine Harry's cock inside him. 

  
**A/N:** So...? Opinions? Thoughts? How your day went?   
Considering switching updates to every three weeks because of schedule problems. Will confirm on next update


	7. Mutare Ante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a new, quieter space to study...in theory.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1  
**Rating:**  M for sexual content and explicit language  
**Guide:**  "Talk" Thoughts  **Author's Note**  


**\--------An Unexpected Turn of Events--------  
\--------By: WhimsicallyWhimsical / Aza--------**

Harry saw Draco more now, or maybe it was that he simply noticed him more. A flash of white blonde and a separate corridor. Or a sarcastic laugh floating out of an open classroom door. They passed occasionally, in the hallways. At first, they exchanged nods, a polite 'hello' if neither was in a rush. But nods quickly turned to half-smiles, and they gave way to grins. 

Despite their friendliness in passing, Harry had not actually spoken to Draco since the dungeon encounter that had birthed the growing friendship, yet this was not to last. 

In hopes of getting back into  Mcgonnagal's good books, Harry was making a concerted effort to do well in Transfiguration. He learned what they did the class he missed from Hermione and studied with her to catch himself up. It was only two classes later that he realized this studying has actually put him ahead of the lessons. Pleased with the ease of class he had when being ahead, Harry began to relax. He let himself focus on his other subjects, but kept a firm hold on his Transfiguration study schedule. 

In fact, Harry had gotten so deep into academic work he found himself constantly distracted by the noise of the common room. He began to wander the castle, under privacy of night and the safety of his cloak. He was looking for a place to work, quiet, and away from the rest of the people. Harry knew he could use the room of requirement but it didn't seem right to take it up all the time. A week after his search began, Harry found it. The perfect place. It was an alcove, a side room off the main room of the east tower. 

Harry began to work there. After dinner, he would collect his books, and leave the dormitory. He walked, slowly to the east tower. The first day he'd gone, he met Draco, coming down from the tower. They exchanged polite conversation but quickly went their separate ways. Harry loved the tower. It was early December and though the sun had long set by the time he arrived up there, the red glow from the horizon was clearly visible over the tree tops. Snow drifted down past the arched windows, and it was peaceful in the alcove. The first evening there, Harry finished his potions essay. Much more quickly than would he have done had he merely been in the common room. Even so, it was now a while past the curfew and if he were caught out of bed, he'd probably have enough detentions to teach a class Patronus charms with. Harry, however, had brought his invisivility cloak. Feeling pleased with himself, he put it on. Harry left his study spot and returned to Gryffindor tower. 

Harry returned to the tower every day after that. His grades improved. For the first time, Harry was completing all his homework and doing it without the help of Hermione. She seemed to be grateful about not having to do his homework too. However, Hermione and Ron weren't solely happy about the Harry-dissapears-every-evening that they saw going on. 

"Harry wait up!" Hermione was rushing towards him as he walked across the common room. He hair flounced out behind her and she nearly tripped over her robe. "Where are you going?"

Harry was surprised, though he surmised he shouldn't be. Dissapearing every night was bound to have some effect on his friends. "Off to study," he replied coolly. 

"Where?"

"Just," Harry jerked his thumb over his shoulder, painfully away it was entirely the wrong direction, "to the library."

"Is that where you were yesterday too?"

"Uh, yeah. I was doing my Transfiguration homework yesterday. I want to do charms now."

Hermione's face fell, and she looked hurt. "You don't have to lie to us you know."

"Us?" Harry turned around and discovered Ron, standing behind him. "I'm not lying."

"You weren't in the library yesterday," Ron stared questioningly at him. 

"Fine," Harry threw his hands up. "I wasn't in the library. There's just somewhere else private I go to study. It's easier to think."

Hermione arched an eyebrow but could see she wouldn't get anything more out of him. "Well, see you tomorrow Harry."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, mate," Ron echoed, gazing after Hermione.

Harry slipped out the portrait hole. Thoughts lost in his friends, he walked on autopilot to the tower. He climbed the stairs slowly, his feet thudding with each step. He reached the top and settled down in the room. Harry didn't have any essays to complete  so he pulled out his wand for some practical work. It was just now that he saw the fireplace in the corner. it looked cold and was empty but for a scattered pile of ashes at the bottom. The fireplace was stone and the mantle had been carved in the likeness of a dragon, it's head resting on its forefeet. Harry tucked his wand away and walked closer to it, the detail was incredible. Every scale was carved and each one had a small design in the center. Harry squinted and realized they were letters. They swam before his eyes, moving, leaving some scales empty and when they settled, they spelled words.  _Retrieve thy wand_ was written on the dragon's flank. Harry stared, entranced. Unthinkingly, he pulled out his wand, a bright green dildo from his back pocket. 

What sounded like a sigh echoed around the room,  _Interestingly shaped wand, little one._   _Is it really your true one? Go on, light the fire._ The letters seemed mocking as they glided over the dragon's scales and Harry felt compelled to do whatever they said. He pointed his wand at the ashes in the fireplace. _"_ Mutare ante*," he muttered. The ashes rose, and collected in the air, changing color and forming logs of wood which then fell back down. "Incendio," he finished, setting the wood alight. The dragon moved, although stone, it moved. In an almost liquid way it unfolded its four legs, revealing long talons. It's tail uncurled and swayed back and forth, the barb drifting dangerously near Harry's face. He stepped back sharply.

"Much thanks, little one," it said. This time, it's mouth moved, though the sound still boomed from around the room.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He did not want to offend the dragon by asking what it was. Whatever it was, it was obviously very powerful, and very old. Neither of which tended to turn out well for him.

"My name is of no consequence to you, little one," Its eyes swiveled to look beadily at him. "There are few who endeavor to awaken me. And two so close together is an astounding event indeed. I have been here since he creation of this castle and I will remain long after it crumbles into dust. A century is of little matter when one lives several hundred."

**A/N: *Mutare Ante: Latin for "change to before" according to google translate  
So tell me what you thought and don't forget to check out the Notes below for what's going on with updates and my [Profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicallyWhimsical/profile) for Chapter Notices **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do with the update schedule, I'm really really sorry. I'll just update whenever I can and hopefully that'll be soon. I'll try to start putting chapter update/writing notices in my profile, #8 is up there now. I will try to keep the chapters around 1000 words each to ensure I can update semi-frequently.


	8. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that dragon weirdness continues, and then v. light fluff.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1  
**Rating:**  M for sexual content and explicit language  
**Guide:**  "Talk"  _Thoughts_   **Author's Note**  
  
**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out I actually haven't had much time to write over the holidays but I hope I will soon. Happy Holidays!**

**\--------An Unexpected Turn of Events--------**

**\--------By: WhimsicallyWhimsical / Aza--------**

Harry heard footsteps up the stairs, he quickly stuffed his wand into his pocket and whirled around. A white-blonde head appeared around the corner. "Draco?" Harry said, shocked. He glanced back at the dragon, worried that the Malfoy might see the oddity going on.

"Harry?" the blonde replied. "You know Henrietta?"

"Henrietta?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Of course. It's the name of the stone wyrm you appear to have been having a chat with." 

Harry twisted his neck to face the dragon. "Oh."

"Draco," purred Henrietta, rolling the 'r', "I had wondered if you would return."

"Naturally, has your talk been interesting?"

"Not nearly as enlightening as ours," Henrietta's tail wrapped around Draco. It looked for all the world as if the dragon were in love with Draco. "Did you bring me anything?" she asked coyly and Harry felt as if he had just walked in on something very private. Draco on the other hand looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Not today, Henrietta."

The dragon pouted. Actually pouted. Harry was impressed at how much a pouty dragon looked like a person, it was unnerving.

Suddenly she solidified, back to the same shape she had been in when Harry had first noticed her above the fireplace. Her tail whipped back from around Draco freezing once it was above he mantle. The flames had gone out and as a last spark winked out, the dragon's eyes closed with a click.

"Can she still see or hear us?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco replied.

"Thank god she was getting on my nerves."

"She is a bit annoying. I only woke her up by accident a few weeks ago and now she's obsessed with me."

"So I could see. " Harry smirked and Draco pulled a face at him.

"Come here often?" Draco asked, gesturing at Harry's schoolbag and the work spilling out of it.

"Yeah, it's quiet here, and it's easier to study."

"Would you mind if I joined you some days?" At some point Draco had sat down and was looking hopefully up at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"As long as you don't make too much noise."

They grinned at each other and Harry sat down, leaning against the wall. After a moment he simply slid down to lie on the stone flook. "Comfy down there?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Definitely. You should try it.

Draco lay beside Harry on his side, twirling Harry's coal black hair in his long pale fingers. "Honestly Potter, have you ever heard of conditioner? or even a comb?"

"I've tried but it just." Harry moved his hand up to his head and fluffed a bit of hair. He sighed. A bit of Draco's hair had fallen over his forehead. Harry reached over and moved it back to it's proper place.

It was Harry who broke the silence, "Have you finished the potions essay?" he asked.

"Obviously. It's potions."

"Does Snape even look at your essays or does he just give you 'Outstanding's free?" Draco pushed Harry and he rolled onto his back. Harry laughed. Really laughed. Not snickered, or giggled, but laughed. 

They lay side by side for a few minutes, while the snow drifted by outside. 

What am I doing? Harry wondered; I'm lying on the floor with Draco. Draco Malfoy of all people. It occured to Harry that he did not know if Draco had a middle name. "What's your middle name?" Harry blurted. He blushed but Draco only smiled only smiled at the ceiling arching high above.

"Lucious" he whispered.

There was feeling behind it, but exactly what feeling, Harry didnt know. "Draco Lucius Malfoy," He whispered, it sounded perfect on his lips. 

"You?" Draco asked.

"Oh, er James, like my dad."

"So we both have middle names of our fathers. Harry James Potter."

Harry loved the way his name sounded form those pale rose lips. So formal yet soft and innocent in a way that didn't quite make sense. "You're perfect," he whispered, to his great relief, it came out in Parseltongue and all Draco heard was a choking hiss.

"You alright?" Draco sat up and looked over at harry who was bright red from embarrassment. "Harry?"

"Fine," Harry coughed, "just not feeling so well." He sat up, and despite the fact that he was perfectly fine, his head felt muzzy as if he were slightly intoxicated. It had since Draco had arrived. "I'd better head back to the dorms." He was determined to go with what seemed to be Draco's assumption that was unwell.

"I'll walk you," Draco jumped in.  
"I'm alright."

"No, it's fine. After all," he grinned, "if something happened to you I'd be first  to blame. Can't let that happen now can we?" Harry tried to protest but all to soon found himself being walked down the stairs. Draco didn't let go of his arm until they had reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry," Draco began hesitantly, "I know we aren't the best of friends," the words began to spill out of his mouth, "Slytherin is having an interhouse holiday party Saturday. In the room of requirement. There's a bunch of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and um willyougowithme? If you're feeling better I mean no pressure it's just-"

"I'll go" Harry cut Draco off. "See you then?"

"See you then."

Harry woke the fat lady and gave her the password "Peppermint mistletoe."

The common room was empty but for a few cramming 6th years. They stared intently at textbooks and essays not even looking up as Harry crossed the room to the boy's stairs. He climbed them, step by step. His mind was blank. He felt he should be thinking about what he had just done. He had agreed to go to a party with Draco. His head suddenly felt full of thoughts as he reached the top of the stairs. _Was he going with Draco? Or simply going? Did Draco just ask him out or was he just being friendly?_ Harry recalled the blonde's exact words. His cheeks had been flushed red and they had spilled out of his mouth. _With me._ Yes, Draco had definitely asked if Harry would go with him. Harry slipped into his bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a beta. If you don't know, a beta is someone who edits work before it it published, a fanfic editor per se. I would be looking for someone who can:  
> \- edit for grammar and spelling  
> \- check for overly long sentences, things that don't make sense, etc  
> \- notice plot holes, missing things, etc  
> It would be nice if they would: let me bounce ideas off them, ask questions, drive me farther, and challenge me to become better.  
> If you think you meet most of this, please contact me, either by dropping a comment below or by messaging me at whimsically-whimsical.tumblr.com Thank you very much and have a wonderful holiday!


	9. Forgetfulness, and the Consequences Thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you forgetting something?

Draco awoke to the feeling of being prodded in the hip. He rolled over, grumbling and saw a smirking Blaise standing over him. Blaise poked him again before tossing the dildo at Draco’s head. “Wake up sleepyhead,” Blaise told him, “I suppose you were out late since you slept in. Gotten around to fucking Potter yet?”

Draco picked up the dildo, and discovering it to be his own wand, albeit purple and phallic, put it on his bed and began to prepare for the day. He glared at Blaise, who was walking away already. “No I did not shag Potter, but I may have invited him.”

“Invite him? To Saturday? I didn’t think you’d have the balls. What did he say?”

“He said yes, now stop pestering me, I need to get dressed.”

* * *

 

“You invited Potter to the party?” Pansy asked as soon as Draco sat down.

“Pans, I’ve only just sat down, can you save the interrogation until after I’ve had some tea?”

Pansy made an irritated sound but backed off.

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table as he spooned eggs onto his plate. Potter was laughing and the Weasley looked pleased with himself. He forced himself to look back. Pansy and Blaise had gotten into a heated conversation about the true differences between a hex and a jinx. Draco watched Potter thoughtfully, as he ate his eggs. He had been lighter since the war. Unless he was reminded of it. Draco could understand. He too felt the ‘mood swings’ left by the war. They had all lost and yet won. Draco was jerked out of his introspective state by Millicent Bulstrode. “You’ve got to eat, Draco,” she reminded him.

He nodded absently and buttered a piece of toast. His eyes wandered back to the Gryffindor table as he ate and his eyes met Potter’s. Potter smiled at him and Draco found the grace to smile in return. Then Potter winked and Draco nearly choked. He hurriedly finished his toast and tried desperately to look casual as he left the table. Draco turned away from Pansy’s inquisitive eyes and walked back to his dorm.

“Why did the stupid git have to wink at me?” Draco growled to himself. “Wink! Of all the bloody things Harry James Potter as to wink at me.” He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. It was infuriating, the amount of brainspace that seemed to have been allocated to obsessing over Potter. He flopped down onto his favourite armchair and twirled his dildo wand around his thumb. He dropped it and swore. Potter would know. He’d have to know. Draco had left right after that bloody wink after all.

Draco realized with horror that he hadn’t told Potter anything more about the party. All he’d said was Saturday. Not when, or where, they could meet. Draco gritted his teeth. What would he say? What could he say? “Hey Potter, I forgot to tell you but meet me at nine in the tower on Saturday. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He’s have to talk to Potter sometime today, and his only option was the tower and, Draco remembered, double potions first thing in the morning.

Draco ran out of the tower, sprinting to the potions classroom. He paced outside the door and eventually slumped down to the floor. A quarter hour later, the door to the potions classroom clicked and swung open to reveal Snape at his desk. Draco walked in and dropped into his usual seat. His Godfather did not look up but continued to pore over his papers.

“What brings you to class so early, Draco?” the professor asked.

“Nothing of importance, Draco replied.

“Hm,” murmured Snape, who clearly disagreed, “will you never tell me your troubles Godson?”

Draco frowned, “Not so long as I think it will add to your burdens, you have enough on your plate. The Dark Lord may be vanquished, but Potter still sees fit to be mischievous. Tell me, has he improved at all since last year?”

“Indeed he has, to all of our great surprise, however, I would advise against mentioning Potter in every conversation you have, Draco, it does get a little old.”

Draco shut up.

In singles and groups, the rest of the class trickled in to the room. Pansy and Blaise came to sit beside him. Pansy was blathering on about some topic which she tried to get Draco’s opinion on and frowned when he rolled his eyes. Blaise prompted her and she went back to idle chatter. Most of the school assumed they were together. Naturally they weren’t, and as if to add insult to mental injury, Pansy identified as an asexual lesbian. Draco couldn’t imagine how his father wanted them to marry each other. Although, come to think of it they could each have their own separate affairs with the same sex and no one would care.

Draco was pulled out of his reverie by a nudge from Blaise. He looked up to see Potter enter the room. He wasn’t flanked by Granger and the Weasley but instead walked behind them, hands deep in his pockets, his hair seemed even messier than usual, as if it were begging for Draco to run his hands through the mess of tangled black curls.

He was daydreaming, or thinking, staring off into the distance. He snapped back to reality and glanced around the room. Catching Draco’s eye, he grinned and Draco could have sworn his heart stopped. Damned boy would kill him with flirtatiousness, if indeed that was what it was.

Draco didn’t get a chance to talk to potter that period. He worked solo on the required potion but his eyes were on Potter, who didn’t look his way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I will legitimately try to (I've written 10K words and it's only taken me a YEAR) I've posted now, don't know when I next will so sorry about the short chapter. (They're all short let's be honest)


End file.
